zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Korok Mask
The Korok Mask is a recurring item in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a mask in reference to the Koroks that first appeared in Hyrule Warriors Legends, though made its first appearance in the main series as DLC in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Appearance The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The mask is a thematic head armor inspired by the mask worn by Korok earth sage Makar from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It allows Link to detect the unnamed Koroks who are hidden throughout Hyrule and offer a Korok Seed when discovered. When a hidden Korok is nearby the mask will produce petals (like those produced by some hidden Koroks) and make adorable Korok sounds, with the mask shaking and its pinwheel will spin. The mask's main purpose is locating hidden Koroks and as a result it only increases defense by 1. Like other DLC Armor, it cannot be dyed at the Kochi Dye Shop or upgraded by Great Fairies. Upon "The Master Trials" DLC pack installation and after the side quest "EX Strange Mask Rumors" is triggered, Link is guided to find the Super Rumor Mill V1 book at the Woodland Stable, which leads to a new piece of head Armor, the Korok Mask. It is found in a Treasure Chest which has just appeared in the Lost Woods of the Great Hyrule Forest region, inside the hollow of a tree. Link can use a lit torch to identify safe paths in the Lost Woods and set the Sheikah Sensor+ to search for Treasure Chest to make finding it easier. According to Traysi's Super Rumor Mill article on the Korok Mask, it apparently houses a spirit (similar to Majora's Mask and masks created using the Song of Healing) and that it is this spirit that alerts its wearer to nearby hidden Koroks, which Traysi suggests it may view as friends. Presumably it is the spirit of the mask that masks that makes the Korok sounds. Other appearance Hyrule Warriors Legends In this game, the Korok Mask is a fairy clothing headgear option for Companion Fairies. This mask is based on leaf masks worn by the Korok tribe from The Wind Waker. Theory Spirit of the Korok Mask According to Traysi's Super Rumor Mill article, the Mask is inhabited by a spirit. The identity of this spirit is unknown, though given the sounds it makes and association with the Koroks it is possible that the spirit is a Korok. As the mask resembles the one worn by Mekar, it is possible that the mask contains the spirit of Mekar from The Wind Waker or another incarnation of him as Mekar may have existed in the timeline of Breath of the Wild as Mekar Island and Mekar River bare his name, though this may simply be a reference. Alternatively, it was suggested by Traysi that if one pours enough love into an object, a spirit will inhabit it, indicating the spirit may have been created by the mask being a beloved object. Since it was found in Lost Woods, it is likely the mask was created by the Koroks and was a treasured object, causing it to develop a spirit that views the Koroks as friends. Of course it is possible that the spirit of the mask is just a false rumor that simply explains its power to detect Koroks and that in reality its reaction to hidden Koroks is the result of the mask's power, though this is unlikely as Traysi's articles tend to have a grain of truth to them despite being based on unconfirmed rumors as her article was accurate about the mask's location and abilities. Gallery File:Breath of the Wild DLC Armor Korok Mask (Head Armor).png|Promotional image of Link wearing the Korok Mask See also * Korok * Mask * Majora's Mask * Midna's Helmet * Phantom Helmet * Tingle's Hood Category:Masks Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Fairy Clothing Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Damage Reduction Items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild DLC